


height difference

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush





	height difference

Harry opened the door to his shared flat and dropped his duffel bag and coat immediately. “Louiiisss!” He called, looking around and frowning at the absence of his boyfriend. “Louis?” He asked again, slipping his shoes off and walking into the living room.

“Oh Harry!” Louis said in surprise, standing up from the couch and walking over to him. “I didn’t hear you come in..” He whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Harry just smiled and put his arms around the older boy’s neck.

“You’re shorter than i remember.” He said, staring into Louis’ bright blue eyes, a smirk making it’s way to his face. Louis just laughed.

“Maybe you grew, it’s been, what, a month now? I missed you so much..” His voice got quieter as he spoke, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s chest, taking in his scent and making a mental note to ask him later if he’d gotten new cologne. 

“I missed you too.” Harry mumbled into his hair before setting his chin atop of Louis’ head. “But, i’m here now. Let’s make good use of it, yeah?” He said cheerily, pulling Louis out from his arms and looking at him inquiringly. 

“What do you mean?” He said, pouting. He hadn’t really made plans for when Harry got back. It was too much to do, especially when all his mind had been for the past week was harryharryharry harry is coming home soon. He could not possibly plan something with that much on his mind.

“Well, i brought something. My mom gave it to me while I was there, said she thought you might like it..” Harry said, walking back over to his duffel bag and letting his hand slip out of Louis’, reluctantly, i might add. He bent down to unzip it and no, Louis most certainly did not have to fight back a little moan as he watched him bend over. He did not, i promise. And right as his thoughts were about to get carried away, Harry stood back up, with a DVD case in his hand.

“What is it..?” Louis asked, confused. He let his mind run wild, wondering what in the world Harry’s mom would know about his taste in movies.

“The Last Song.” Harry grinned widely, before noticing the confusion on Louis’ face. “Okay, so she might not have bought it for you. I may have asked for it, but what’s the difference, i still have it.” He said excitedly, drawing his shorter boyfriend to the couch and pushing him down, before putting the DVD in the player and sitting down nearly on top of the other boy.

“I love you, Harry.” He whispered into Harry’s ear, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and sighing contently.

“I love you too, short stuff.”


End file.
